Come On
by Ickleamykins
Summary: A fire that leaves two lives in jepordy. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Third Watch, although I wish I did. I also don't any of the buildings or busses and what not in this story.  
  
AN: Alex is alive in this story just to let you know! Also, please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to kill those bucket boys!" Bosco said, clenching his fists together.  
  
"Calm down Bos," Faith, his partner, ordered him.  
  
The firefighters over at the 55 had been playing tricks on Bosco yet again and naturally Bosco hated it. This time they put salt in his coffee when he wasn't looking. It wasn't just a little dash of salt at that, it was a lot. This had been going on for days now. First the bucket boys (mainly Jimmy) would play a trick, then Bosco would do the same. Faith never helped out, however. He had pleaded with her to help him out, but she was too stubbourn and smart to do it.  
  
"Why don't you just resolve it with them?" Faith asked. She was tired of Bosco bickering about the firefighters.  
  
"No!" he said, starting to turn red. "Why would I do that? They need an ass kickin' and I'm perfect for the job!" he spoke laughing to himself. "Yeah, an ass kickin'!"  
  
Faith just rolled her eyes at this comment.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squad 55 and the paramedics were sitting around the table eating dinner which consisted of pork chops and a cesar salad. "Who cooked this?" Kim asked. "It better not be Carlos, 'cause if it is I won't be eating it!" She said poking at her meat.  
  
"Excuse me Kim, but if I say so myself, I'm pretty good cook!" Carlos spoke glaring at her. Everyone laughed at his statement; it was obviously untrue.   
  
"Carlos, you're the worst cook to ever step foot on the earth!" Doc said grinning.  
  
"Hey-" Carlos began but was interrupted by Jimmy.  
  
"Go Doc!" he said placing his palm out towards Doc for a high-five. "Anyways, I wonder how Bosco took the whole salt in his coffee thing?"  
  
"You what?" Doc splurted out, "you guys no better than to do that."  
  
"C'mon Doc, it was just a little bit of salt in his coffee." Jimmy reassured him.  
  
"A little?" Kim laughed. "Good God you nearly put the entire bottle in there!"  
  
Jimmy kicked her under the table and glared at her as if to tell her not to be so stupid when it comes to talking to Doc.  
  
"Squad 55 and Adam 55-3, we have a fire with victims inside and 102 5th Avenue," the dispatcher spat out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco and Faith also got the call. They raced in their rmp to 102 5th Avenue. As they got there, they could see that the building was clearly on fire. Not the whole building, but some of it; the right half.  
  
Bosco raced into the burning building without any protection, "Bosco!" Faith protested. "Get back out here!" she yelled into her radio.  
  
Naturally Bosco didn't listen. He continued his way into the smokey building. The air was beginning to condense as he walked higher up, but he continued none the less. "Is there anyone in here?" he called out several times. As he neared the third floor, the smoke became more intense and it was harder for him to breathe. He started to cough violently, but kept on track, calling out once in awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The firefighter arrived on the scene and started to get ready to put out the blaze, "Taylor and Doherty, start a line and head on in, but be careful!" Lieutenant Johnson yelled at them.   
  
Before the went into the building, however, Faith scurried up to them panicking, "Jimmy...Alex..."  
  
"What is it Faith?" Jimmy asked. "Wheres Bosco?"  
  
"In the building. He won't come out, please get him," she said wiping her forehead.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Alex and Jimmy left Faith to go into the building. There mission was not only to put out the fire, but find Bosco.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thick black smoke was filling in around Bosco and he could barely see. He started to stumble around as smoke filled his lungs. A couple times he thought he heard people call out his name, but when he went to see if anyone was there, there wasn't.   
  
Jimmy and Alex kept calling out Bosco's name with no luck; he wasn't answering back. Finally, the saw a figure in the distance, "Alex, that looks like Bosco! C'mon, let's go." Jimmy called out.  
  
The two of them raced to Bosco, "Bosco! Bosco!"  
  
"What're you two doing here?" Bosco questioned.  
  
"Were firefighters, we're doing our job," Alex said. "Anyways, lets get moving, Bosco," she continued. Alex turned to go back, while Jimmy tried to get Bosco to come with him. Just as Bosco was complaing to Jimmy, the ceiling above them came crashing down over top of them. The two men were trapped.  
  
Alex turned around to see them trapped under the debris and called into her radio, "two men trapped, a firefighter and cop, under ceiling debris. I need help now!" Alex rushed over to the two of them, grabbing peices of ceilng as she went, "Jimmy! Bosco! Talk to me!" she called out every so often. She noticed that they were both unconsious, which caused her to work harder. "Damn it, you two, come on..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith heard the radio outside where she was standing. She started to panic even more now. She slid down the side of the RMP and broke down in a fit of tears. Sully saw this and came over to comfort her. He placed his arm around her and hugged her, "It'll be all right, Faith. It'll be all right." He said this over and over again hoping she would be comforted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex tried her best to get the two of them out, but she just wasn't strong enough. She slid Jimmy out a bit, but she couldn't get to Bosco. She kept calling into her raido, for help, but they just weren't fast enough.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Walsh and Dk came up to help her, "What happened?" DK asked.  
  
"The ceiling crashed on the two of them," she said, coughing.  
  
"C'mon Alex, you need to get out of here. Go on, we're fine," Walsh reassured her.  
  
"No, I'm staying here," she said glaring at the two of them.  
  
DK and Walsh gave in. The three of them started working to get the firefighter and cop free. They finally got them free and rushed them down to the outside of the building. Immediatly as they got outside, the paramedics rushed over to them and started to work on them. Kim started to work on Jimmy.  
  
"Come on you son of a bitch. Wake up!" she said nervously putting an IV into his arm. She put him into the bus and started to ride off to the hospital with her partner.   
  
Faith rushed over to Bosco as soon as she saw him emerge from the building. She started to yell at him for being such a dumbass.  
  
"Faith, you need to get out of the way. We need to work on Bosco," Carlos yelled at her.  
  
"O-okay," she said backing away.  
  
Bosco was too, rushed to the hospital in the ambulence with Faith by his side the entire time. As soon as they got to Angel of Mercy, the doctors took over. 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you for your kind reviews! It is greatly appreciated!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith waited restlessly inside the waiting room of Angel of Mercy. She kept pacing up and down the tiny square area with her hand on her forehead. Occasionaly she would let out a few tears or a heavy sigh.  
  
"Faith calm down," Ty said standing up. "He'll be alright." He said pulling her into a tight hug.   
  
Faith pulled out of the hug, "but what if he isn't. What if he dies on that table? It'll be my fault you know."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Faith. It's not your fault. Its no ones fault," Ty said reassuringly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This situation hit Alex the hardest considiring she was in the building when the ceiling collpased on Jimmy and Bosco. She sat in the corner of the waiting room with her head in her knees, crying. Not small sobs but giant, loud cries. Walsh, slowly and quietly walked up to her, sitting in the next chair. He put his hand on her back, rubbing gently.  
  
"Alex... its alright. Don't cry," he said putting his now shaking arm around her frail body.  
  
"It should have been me," she began. "I...I left to get out of the building. I knew it'd collapse but I didn't tell them. I didn't tell them," she said crying harder.  
  
"Alex, it isn't your fault. You thought they were right behind you. It isn't your fault," he said once again so she understood.  
  
"I...I know," she said breathing hard. "It should have been me. I should be on that table fighting for my life."  
  
"Good God Alex. Don't talk like that!" Walsh said holding onto her tighter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim stood with her head against the wall inside Mercy; she was in shock. Of course she had been in this position but the only time she had been worried like this was when he had been shot. He had hurt other times but it just had been minor things like first degree burns.   
  
'Jimmy, if you die', she thought to herself, 'I'll never forgive you. What about Joey? You'll destroy him.' Silent tears ran down her face.  
  
"He's strong, Kim," Carlos said quietly.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Jimmy. He's strong. He'll make it," he said smiling.  
  
"I know," she said wiping the tears of her face.  
  
Just then, the doctor walked in upon them, "excuse me. You're here for Jimmy Doherty and Maurice Boscorelli?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well, they're out of surgery, but they're still critical. Jimmy especially. They each suffered lung damage and third degree burns. We put tubes down their throats to help them breathe," the doctor finished.  
  
"Can we see them?" Kim asked frantically.  
  
"One at a time for each paitent."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim walked into Jimmy's room. Once she saw the state of him, she started to weep harder. Jimmy was hooked up to machines such as a heart monitor and indeed had a tube down his throat to breathe for him; he was unconsious. She slowly walked over to him taking tiny steps. As soon as she got to him, she sat down in the nearby chair and held his hand carefully.  
  
"Jimmy, I know you can't hear me, but I wanted to tell you that I love you. I know it may not seem like it, but I do. I really do. Please pull through this Jimmy. For Joey and me. Please," she said, resting her head on his bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith nervously tredded into Bosco's room. He was too hooked up to monitors with tubes coming out of his body. Faith sat down by his bed and put her arms on the rails of it.  
  
"Jesus Bosco, you're such an idiot. Why do you have to go and get yourself hurt like this? Huh, why? Not very smart are you? You aren't a fireman Bos, you're a cop. You're supposed to protect people on the street not inside the burning builiding," she rambled on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith and Kim came out of the rooms at nearly the same time. Each of them crying, they walked back to the waiting rooms.  
  
"How are they?" Doc asked.  
  
"They've been better," Faith responded, Kim unable to.  
  
"Kim," DK began, "I called your mom and told her. Shes bringing Joey in." Kim nodded although she didn't think that was such a good idea for Joey to see his dad like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey ran into Kims arms the moment he saw her, "mommy!"   
  
"Hey Joey," she said wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Wheres daddy?"  
  
"Uh," she began, "Joey, daddy's been hurt. He got trapped in a fire with Uncle Bosco." She said starting to cry once more.  
  
"No," he said shaking his head. "No! You're lying. Daddy isn't hurt. You're lying," he said crying.  
  
Kim started to cry uncontrollably once Joey said this to her.  
  
"C'mon sport," Walsh said to Joey picking him up. "Let's go for a walk." 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for all your kind reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter, but here it is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days slowly ticked by. Minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. Jimmy and Bosco were still the same; both unconsious but they weren't dead yet. Alex, Faith, and Kim seemed to be the ones who stayed at the hospital twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Neither of them ever really talked to each other; they just sat there, in the waiting room, in silence. Occasionally each of them, one by one, would visit the two patients, coming out with tears gleaming in their eyes all of which were a piercing blue.  
  
By the time a week rolled around Jimmy was doing much better than Bosco. Of course Bosco was in the fire much longer than Jimmy had and Jimmy had an oxygen mask until it got knocked of with the debris.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim was sitting hunched over Jimmy's bed rubbing his hand gently. She could hear the heart monitor beeping normally in her right ear and the sounds of the ventilator pumping air into Jimmy's chest.  
  
Slowly, without Kim noticing, Jimmy opened his eyes looking around frantically and moving his arms. His eyes darted all over the room with a look of fear in them. He tried to talk but only gagging noises would come out. 'What's happening to me? Why can't I breathe? Help!' he thought starting to sweat.  
  
"Jimmy...Jimmy calm down!" Kim spoke reassuringly as she rubbed his forehead. "Please, calm down!"  
  
However, her words didn't work. Jimmy was still panicking trying to pull out the tube with his hands. 'I need to get this out! I can't breathe!'  
  
"Listen to me Jimmy. You have a tube down your throat to help you breathe! You can't take it out by yourself." She paused unsure of what she should say next. "You're in a hospital Jimmy. You were hurt saving Bosco in a fire; ceiling debris fell ontop of you. You'll be alright." She said still stroking his forehand with a mixture of kisses as well.  
  
Jimmy started to calm down, but was still pretty worked up. Kim continued to lie there stroking him. He reached up and placed a hand on her arm, his eyes still full of fear. "Really, Jimmy. It will be alright. Don't worry. I'm here for you. Everyone is here for you. Speaking of everyone, I'll go get Alex, she'll want to see you. She's been here ever since you came in you know." And with that Kim got up and left Jimmy's room.  
  
As she neared the waiting room a smile broaden her gloomy face. She tied her long brown hair back and walked straight to Alex. She whispered, "He's awake. You can go see him if you like."  
  
"Okay," Alex said nervously and started for his room. As she entered she started wrenching her hands together once she saw him in that state. She quietly walked over to him and sat in the same chair Kim was sitting in minutes before. Tears started to roll down her face as she placed her tiny hand on his rather large one. "I'm sorry Jimmy," She began, tears falling even more now. "It should have been me; not you. I left knowing that the ceiling was going to come crashing down with you two there. You didn't deserve this. You're out there fighting fires and saving peoples life. You're such a good guy Jimmy, you don't deserve to be lying in this bed with a tube down your throat. You just don't." She said shaking her head.  
  
Jimmy felt tears protruding down his cheeks. He lifted his left hand and stroked her blonde hair, crying. He kept doing so until she calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry Jimmy," She said leaving the room. Once she left the waterworks started up once again. She ran past the waiting room and out the Emergency Room doors.   
  
Kim noticed this and ran after her. "Alex! Alex!" She screamed as she ran. "What's the matter? Is Jimmy alright?" she said starting to panic.  
  
"J-Jimmy's fine," she said falling into Kim's arms. "It's my fault Kim. It should have been me, not Jimmy. He doesn't deserve this. I do."  
  
"No it isn't. It's no ones fault. Not yours, Jimmy's or Bosco's. Don't think like that Alex." She said rubbing her best friends back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith entered Bosco's room where he was lying there, unconsious. He was improving, but very little. Jimmy was doing far better than Bosco was. Faith sat in the empty chair beside the bed where Bosco was lying. The minute she sat down, she began to sob. Not little tears but giant drops that dropped onto he lap. "Bosco..." she kept muttering through her heavy sobs.  
  
Ty walked into the room a few minutes later and sat down in the chair opposite Faith. "How is he?" He questioned.  
  
"Same."  
  
Ty just noticed her crying and stood up to go comfort her, "Faith, it will be alright. Bosco will be fine. Don't worry," he said.  
  
"What if he's not? You don't know that. I'm sick and tired of people saying that to make me feel better. It's not working!" She said sobbing harder into Ty's jacket.  
  
Ty was speechless. He had no clue what so ever to say or do. He just stood there letting Faith sob into his jacket.  
  
Just then Bosco started convolsing violently. His heart monitor started to beep frantically. Ty ran out to find a doctor while Faith started to scream at Bosco to stop, knowing that that wouldn't work. The doctor and Ty came running in with a couple nurses at their tails. "Faith...Ty, we need you out now!" he yelled out at them.  
  
Faith just sat there, not taking in any of the doctor's orders. "Come on Fatih. We need to get out," Ty said pulling on her sweater. She followed suite out into the waiting room crying hysterically.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kim asked.  
  
"Bosco's started to convolse." Ty responded.  
  
They all looked down at their feet, "Will he be okay?" Carlos spoke after an hour in silence.  
  
"I dunno," was the answer.  
  
Just then, the doctor walked quietly in. "Excuse me, are you here for Maurice Boscorelli?" 


End file.
